


Cleanse

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Skeletons, grossness, jealous boyfriend, kylo ren is a dangerous psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Kylo Ren has some bones to burn.
Written for the Huxloween Prompt: Skeletons





	

Kylo Ren dropped the black fabric at his feet and stared into the crematorium’s flames. He had always loved fire, even as a child. He still remembered sitting on the hearth and watching the logs collapse whenever his father lit a fire on a cold night. He’d gained an even greater affinity when he learned of his family history. Fire cleansed the light from Anakin Skywalker and gave him the strength to become Darth Vader. It was no wonder that Kylo Ren had taken so quickly to gathering his enemies and burning their bodies. Fire cleansed the galaxy.

Kylo Ren opened the bundle. There were two smaller bundles inside; he opened the smaller one first. Carefully he began plucking bones out one by one and throwing them into the crematorium. Seldom did Kylo stop to drop each bone in individually, but this one was personal. With every new piece he dropped in he turned over a memory of the man he was burning. They had been friends once, or at the very least not enemies. But no, he’d overestimated the man’s respect for him. You would think that knowing Kylo’s strength in the force he would have known better.

Kylo bent over to pick up the final piece, a skull. He turned it around and stared into the empty sockets as if they would look back; as if the skull would speak up and apologize to him. Kylo reminded himself that the dead do not speak, at least not to him, and hurled the skull hard enough into the back of the crematorium that it shattered. Kylo stared into the fire again, watching the last of the skull become ash in the bottom of the furnace.

Kylo knelt and opened the next bundle and lifted the whole thing up in his arms. He cradled the mass of bones against his chest for a moment and then gently set them on a table next to the furnace. He started with the phalanges, kissing each before he flipped them into the fire. Every bone he brought to his lips, placing a gentle kiss before dropping them into the cleansing flames. Until he came to the skull, this he picked up the most gently and stared into the empty sockets.

Tears sprang to Kylo’s eyes now as he stared at the skull. He thought of all of the things they could have been together; their plans and dreams of ruling the galaxy side by side. They were ruined now. Kylo had never liked people in general, but he felt that he finally found someone he could love. Of course it wasn’t meant to last. No, the man he loved most betrayed him like everyone else. He placed a kiss on the skull’s perfect white teeth and ran his tongue along them one last time. He could almost imagine it didn’t taste like the caustic chemicals he had used to strip the bones, but like cigarras and Corellian brandy. He gently dropped the skull into the crematorium and watched it burn away.

Kylo leaned down one last time to retrieve the fabric at his feet. First he threw in Lieutenant Mitaka’s uniform, not really caring how it ended up. Then he gently folded each piece of General Hux’s uniform and wrapped them in his great coat. He pushed the bundle up to his nose to smell General Hux’s aftershave and sweat one last time, trying to ignore that the sweat was probably from when he caught the General fucking the Lieutenant over the conference room table. Instead he chose to believe that it was from the last time they embraced in the General’s office the same morning.  He’d rather remember that Hux the loved him and not the slut he’d gutted in conference room 3.

He dropped the uniform into the furnace and watched the black fabric become ash. Once he turned off the crematorium he stood for a long while watching the final embers go out. Once they were cool he scraped everything into a pail he’d brought with him to carry them back to his chambers to join the other ashes of souls he had cleansed.


End file.
